Your Ten Things
by Paradoxxia
Summary: Draco has a admirer who writes to him every night listing things they love about him. He writes back, and thinks of them as a diary. With each letter he falls more for them, but with each second he falls more for another. How can he pick between the two?


Be warned. Contains Male-Male slash implications. If it offends you, please don't read. I do not own Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy, or any of the other characters in this story. If I did own the Harry Potter world, you can guarantee Book Seven would be filled with fluff and end up with Harry and Draco together. I said **if.**

* * *

Ten Things I Love About You- 12/4/07

_The way your hair falls in front of your eyes and you get worried you look bad_

_You flick your head to get your hair out of your eyes, and its perfect_

_Your eyes when you get excited_

_The smirk you do that makes me go weak at the knees_

_How I've seen you blush only four times in all my life_

_How I want to see you blush more_

_I've never seen you smile, and I dream about it_

_How mysterious you are_

_How my heart skips beats when I see you_

_How pathetically helpless you can make me feel_

_Draco Malfoy, here are but ten of the things I love about you. _

Draco had discovered the note lying on his bedroom table that morning. It had been hand-written. Beautifully. He had read it in a slight state of shock, and then read it again. And again. He just couldn't seem to stop. Eventually, he had tucked it into the pocket of his robes. He had no idea that someone could care that much. He knew that half of the school wanted him. The other half were after _Potter._ But Draco had thought that people only liked him because he was a devastatingly good-looking pure-blood. He hadn't known that someone had watched him so carefully. Counted his blushes. Dreamt to see him smile. Looked into his excited eyes. It was so romantic. Draco had never dreamed of anything like this. It was too bad that he didn't know who wrote the note though. He had tried casting a charm to see whose quill it had come from. It was a simple spell- you pointed your wand at the parchment, muttered "_Reveleo"_ and it should have wrote on the paper when, where and who it had been written by. However, this time, it didn't work so well.

_"Another thing I love about you. You're so clever. But I have charmed this not to work to the Revealo spell. If you want to reply, leave a note on your table. The charm will find it and bring it to me."_

Draco had wandered about his day almost in a daze. He couldn't seem to take his mind off this mysterious admirer. Why, Pansy had tried to use this to her advantage. He had been so distracted, that in Potions she had drifted closer and closer, and had been about to kiss him before he yelped and jumped away. Pansy. Urgh. But still, he forgot the event only five minutes after it had happened and had soon decided to leave a note for the person tonight.

To My Admirer

_I am flattered by efforts. Truly, I am. But I do not know who you are. What is the point of these messages if I don't know you?_

_Draco_

_

* * *

_

Sure enough, when he woke up in the morning, the first thing he did was to check his table. And there it was. Another note.

Five More things I love. 13/4/07

_How you pretend to be tough, but how gentle you really are with animals._

_How you can be shy_

_That pouting, disappointed look you get on your face sometimes!_

_The way you play with your Slytherin ring when you get bored in classes. _

_How dazed you were yesterday- and how I wanted to know why._

_The point, is so I can talk to you. Really talk. I want to know how your day was. How you feel. Interesting things that happened. And I want you to know that there are people out there who like you. Yes, I know that half the school- boys and girls- wants you. But I truly want you for Draco. Not for what everyone else sees._

Draco read this with a small smile on his face. He remembered the first note, now tucked under his pillow. I love how I've never seen you smile. If only they could see him now. And they had voiced their thoughts about the school wanting him but not knowing him- his thoughts exactly! But what had they meant about _boys_ wanting him?

That night in his bed, he was on his side, watching the letter he had left. The window was open, and a cool breeze made the parchment flutter. Everyone else was asleep. It was just him, and the letter.

Admirer 

_You wanted to know why I was dazed? Alas, I cannot tell you. Not yet. I may tell you on a later date. All I can do is voice my amazement. For some insane reason, what you wrote in your letter was exactly my thoughts. Fate is playing tricks on me. I want someone to want me for Draco, not who I seem to be. You write that you want to know about my day? I fear I shall put you off out of boredom. But what really surprised me was your comment about the school. I am the object of boys and girls affections? I had never considered that a boy might fall for me._

_Draco._

Draco woke up in excitement. All through the night, the thought of the letter had not left him. Both of them were now tucked under his pillow. He had stayed awake for as long as he could, but had not seen his reply disappear. Now it was time…

Another Five 14/4/07

_The way that only you can walk so your cloak billows like that._

_How you seemed completely dreamy and distracted all day._

_How inside, you really are modest. _

_The way that at breakfast, you helped a Hufflepuff first year when you thought no one was looking. _

_You run your hands through your hair, and then worry that you've messed it up._

_You would never put me off from boredom. I want to know all the events. I wish our letters to be longer. I wish I knew just how you felt about them. Are they an embarrassment to you? I hope not. Do you read them out to others, and crow over your admirer? I cannot imagine so. Do you write quickly and uncaringly, in an attempt to be nice? You say that you never imagined a boy would fall for you. I can assure you, I know many- boys and girls alike- that have done so. However, I feel as though they don't know you as I do. I feel as though they have fallen for "Malfoy", the one you appear to be. A cool, Slytherin Ice Prince with good looks. I don't think they have fallen for Draco. The real you. _

Another day followed of Draco walking around in a dream. This person- they wanted to know everything. They wanted to talk with him, to truly connect. How they wished they knew what he felt about these letters. Well, if that was truly what they wanted, that was what he would give them.

* * *

Admirer 

_A thought struck me today. I fear that this may be a trick. A joke. Or maybe you are trying to see how vulnerable Draco Malfoy really is. Perhaps even gathering information for an interview? Well, I have told you nothing you mayn't use. Tell the world that Draco Malfoy craves someone to love him for the real him, and not his act if you wish. But if that is the case, expect no more contact. Expect me to find you. Expect me to hunt you down. If you write that, upset my family, expect me to kill you. If you write back with the truth tonight, I will write again correspondingly. _

_Draco Malfoy. _

He stabbed angrily at the full stop at the end of his name, piercing a hole in the paper. What was that stupid muggle saying? Ignorance is bliss. Yes, that was it. Well, it was. He had been so happy before. This idea had just struck him, no warning, just hit him in the face and wouldn't let him go. He threw the letter at his table and laid on the bed.

A few hours later, Draco woke up. He must have nodded off earlier. He checked the time – 1am. Maybe…was there…could there be?

He turned to the table, fully awake now. Yes! Another note! He grabbed it and pulled it close to his face to read it, using a quick _Lumos_ from his wand to help.

The Five 15/04/07

_I love that you had the guts to write that letter, and show just how much you care about your family._

_I love the way your name sounds, when it's said by anyone._

_How you address me as "Admirer"_

_That you always sit down with a "couldn't-care-less" look on your face in lessons._

_How you fell over today and I saw you blush again._

_Draco. I can swear to you, by everything, that I am not tricking you. I have no way of proving this to you- not yet. You have to take into consideration. Would someone who writes like this- notices like this-cares like this- would I trick you? You are a Slytherin, yes, and suspicious, with good right. But there is another part to you. And that part will know that I am not lying. Please. I will understand if you wish to cease communication with me, although I would be upset. If that is so, please, at least write me a farewell note. _

_Admirer._

* * *

Draco considered the note for a moment. Once again, she had used her uncanny ability to write exactly what he was feeling. Deep down, there was a part of him- a part that knew that someone who noticed all those things. Well. They had to be more than just wanting information. It was strange. Draco felt truthfully intimate with this girl. She seemed to notice small things about him, know him so well. He had to write back. With small hopes, he cast the _Reveleo _spell. To his high shock, it worked- partially. The girl had plainly charmed it to not show the name, but it had been written…only two minutes ago! And it had been written from outside. Well. This was something he would have to see. _Admirer _

_Thank you. You have convinced me. My warning stands. If I find these thoughts published, gossiped, you know the consequences._

_You say that you wish you knew how I felt about these letters. Well, so far, there has been little exchanged. Already, though, I look for them when I wake up. I read them over and over. I keep them a secret to myself. You also say that you know boys and girls alike who have fallen for "Malfoy". I have to ask who- if only so that I may avoid them._

_I could never bore you? I beg to differ!_

Draco paused here. Did they really want to know? But if the letter was long, it gave him a longer chance to get down to the main entrance, and wait for her to come back in. So he gave details about his day, writing in a satirical form. He hoped it would make her laugh. After he had finished, he re-read the letter. The asking of who was interested was good. Perhaps it would inspire some jealously? He thought over the end paragraph for a while, and eventually closed off with:

_And so, you know more about me. I only wish you would return the favour. Please, write more about yourself. As a Malfoy, I am naturally curious. As Draco, I am curious for you._

_Draco_

He put the note on his table and watched intently. It didn't move. He decided that the charm must prevent it form moving while he was watching it, and so he turned his back for ten seconds. He was bursting with anticipation. When he spun round again, it had gone. Well, that was that. Too late to get it back now. He could be such a charmer, he thought with a sly grin. Writing in that old fashioned style, using all his manners.

* * *

He pulled on his robes, and ran down to the common room. He slipped out and into the corridor, before running to the Main Hall. He had to hide once or twice from Filch or Mrs. Norris, but managed to do so without getting caught. He eventually arrived, and hid behind the slightly open doors. A shaft of moonlight hit the floor, and he snorted with laughter at how cliché it was. Here he was, waiting for this mysterious stranger, with the moon shining. At least it wasn't a full moon, he supposed. 

He waited and waited, but no one ever came in. After about half an hour, he went up to his bedroom, furious, hurt and disappointed. He refused to even look at his table as he stormed in, then realized it was about one-thirty am and toned it down so as not to wake the other boys.

After getting his pajamas back on, he sulkily crept into bed. What had happened then? Were they still out there? Had the charm been tampered with? Was it all a set up? He cast a moody glance at the table and saw another note.

His stomach seemed to twist strangely, and his mouth suddenly went very dry. He reached out for the note, and began to read it- once again with aid of Lumos.

_The Five 15/4/07_

_I love the way that you must have cast the charm to know I was outside and waited to see who I was._

_I love the way your hair looked in the moonlight._

_I love the little snort of laughter you made- you must have thought of something funny._

_I love how you always feel the need to dress so beautifully._

_I love the way that you write._

_Doubtlessly, you are wondering how I could have seen you and you did not see me. Invisibility cloak. I couldn't have you finding out who I was, could I? Not yet, anyway. And I didn't want to get caught running around the corridors._

_You ask who has fallen for you. I can list but some, because of various confidences. Padma Patil, for one. Terry Boot. Millicent Bulstrode. Ginny Weasley. Semus Finnegan. Ernie McMillian. Pansy Parkinson, obviously. And others. I beg you to make no mention of this to anyone. As I said, I believe it is a result of hormones combined with Malfoy. I only hope that you will have no wish to pursue one of them. If you do, please let me know._

_Now you ask to know more of me? What would you like to know? I cannot tell you who I am. Maybe you will never know. I cannot describe my looks. I can tell you barely anything, except that I wish to be your friend. I wish for you to care for me as I care for you, one day. I wish for you to return my feelings, although I know it shall never happen._

_Go to sleep, Draco. You will probably need your rest tomorrow. If you wish, you can write tomorrow night. Go to sleep for now, and have the sweetest of dreams._

_To close, I pen a verse that springs to mind._

_Somewhere There's Someone Who Dreams Of Your Smile. They Find In Your Presence That Life Is Worth While. So When You Are Lonely, Please Remember It's True: Somebody, Somewhere Is Always Thinking Of You._

* * *

And so, Draco did not write again that night, although it took every bit of strength he had not to. He placed the letter under his pillow. He would never return their feelings? Why was that? And those people who had fallen for Malfoy? What was _wrong_ with them? Were they retarded? Weasley? Boot? _Millicent?_ Why, he saw her almost every day. It had never occurred to him that she might have harbored feelings for him. He knew that they must have had some sort of strange trait if they had fallen for him in his Malfoy personnea. 

When he woke up the following morning, he was confident that he could remember the verse they had written. He was embarrassed to admit it, but that had meant so much to him. One of the very first things he had refused to tell this girl was why he had been so dazed after receiving her letter. And it was because Draco Malfoy was a romantic, at heart. He loved romance; it was his drug.

* * *

He found it harder and harder to maintain the Slytherin Ice Prince aura. He was clearly in a good mood. At breakfast, he flicked his hair back out of his eyes, and felt a jolt as he did so. One of the very first things that someone loved about him! He eagerly scanned the room, searching for a face that might be looking at him. Nothing. Ah, well. He might see her later. Pass her by in the hallway, and she would confess. 

Unfortunately, everyone he met seemed to be acting as normal. Pansy kept trying to snuggle up to him in potions, provoking laughs and taunts for Potter and his gang. He was pleased to say he replied with witty comebacks. It was only then he noticed. Granger. She seemed subdued, somehow. Like…she was hiding something. Fear hit him. Granger? Was it Granger? No no, no, no! It just couldn't be Granger! That was insane!

As soon as potions was over, he dashed out of the classroom and slammed in Ginny Weasley. She dropped her books everywhere, and swore at him angrily, blushing. He remembered the note. He almost said something to her, but held back. Whoever it was had told him not to say anything. He picked up some of her books and handed them back to her coolly, causing almost everyone in the crowd to looked shocked. Weaselbee came up with some insults, whilst Potter and Granger stood there quietly. Draco glanced at Granger, who looked shocked, before running off.

Friend 

_I write to you again. You said that you hope I would not pursue one of the students that had fallen for Malfoy. Have no fear. If they have fallen for Malfoy, then I am confident that I could never fall for them._

Once again, Draco paused. How could he do this delicately? He needed to know if this person was Ganger. It was all adding up. She had been quiet. She had been smart enough to charm the paper against a _Reveleo _spell. And, he knew, with a small prang of sympathy, that if it was Granger, then she was right. Her feelings would never be returned. He took a deep breath. He was just going to have to do this.

_You say I could never fall for you in your last letter. How do you know? You will have to tell me who you are before I know. Although, I have my suspicions. If you are who I think you are, then I am sorry. Your feelings are not returned. I hesitate to write this. I do not want to appear vain. Are…are you Hermione Granger?_

_If it is not, I apologize. She has been quieter recently. She would easily be smart enough to charm her letters against the Reveleo spell. And she would know, probably, the chances of her affections being returned. _

_If it is you…Hermione…then I am sorry. You know me for Draco now, and I can truly speak my mind. You are…an exceptionally skilled girl. And although I don't know you well, I am sure that you would be nice enough. _

_To go on, you ask what I want to know of you. What you know of me. How your day was. Interesting thoughts that have occurred to you throughout the day. I want to be a confident for you as you are for me._

_Draco._

_

* * *

__The Five 15/4/07_

_Your witty comebacks when you are fighting with Potter._

_Your apologies in the last letter for appearing vain- even though you didn't. _

_The way you helped Ginny Weasley today._

_Your wishes to know about me._

_How your actions of flicking your hair in the Hall reminded you of me. And you looked for me._

_Draco_

_Your first referral to me as "Friend" instead of "Admirer". Truly, I am flattered. I am sure you are bursting to know. You will have the look on your face, the one of wild excitement. And your eyes will have the look as well. And as you read these words, they will remind you of that first letter. It feels as though it was eras ago, although it wasn't._

_I am not Hermione Granger._

_It was a highly superior guess. But no. I am someone quite different. _

_You wish to know of me what I know of you. And here it starts._

Draco read on. It was an account of their day, filled with some more questions. He laughed out loud more than once. This person- not Hermione- was funny, truly. She confided in him her thoughts on various matters, and so on. He learnt that she had been watching in on the "Draco and Ginny" run in. She had heard Potter's insults and admired his witty comebacks, as mentioned. As soon as he finished reading her letter, he replied. Answering her questions, asking his own.

And so it went on, for weeks and weeks, months and months. Draco felt as though he was writing in a diary. He confided everything, and the girl wrote back with useful advice and happy, teasing, comments. Often, she voiced his own thoughts, or visa-versa. He felt completely happy. He even stopped arguing with Potter.

_

* * *

__Ten Things_ _12/5/07_

_You have just a tiny few freckles on your nose._

_I saw you smile for the first time ever today!_

_Your eyes light up when are interested in something._

_Your gave a proper laugh today, not a mean one. And you did it quietly, like you didn't want anyone to hear. _

_You have this really intense gaze you can give people. _

_You have tonnes of grace._

_You have gorgeous handwriting._

_You have really original ideas._

_You split something on yourself at dinner today, in a really sweet clumsy manner._

_You have a really brilliant voice!_

_I saw you again today. It's a shame you don't know who I am. I would have liked to come and talk to you, but you would have only guessed who I was then. _

_Anyway, I did a special addition of ten things again today. We've been writing to each other for a month now. So I felt it was kind of special. Also, I am really proud of you._

_I mean, today, Potter insulted you about something or other. But instead of doing anything back, like Malfoy would, you were Draco. You just walked away. _

_Even though you truly hate him. Don't you? I mean, you really, intensely, hate him. I don't think you can stand anything he does. _

_Oh. I have to go. I will write later._

Draco read through the letter. He considered it a while, tapping his quill on his chin. Then he wrote back.

_Friend _

_I have to tell you something. I know you are used to my secrets by now. This one is a shock. Not only for you to read, but even for me to write._

_I don't hate Harry Potter._

_He's not that bad. Despite what everyone thinks, I am on his side. You know that I am not on The Dark Lord's side, like my father. I mean, yes, Potter is brave, and loyal, and kind, and all that. It's a bit too much for me, I think. But I don't hate him at all. I don't even dislike him. I nothing him. We're not friends, no, but we're not the enemies everyone seems to think we are. Even he thinks we're enemies. I wish he knew how I felt though. It would make my life a lot easier without all the constant fighting._

_Why am I writing about Potter?_

_I must end this letter, quickly, and send it, so you know my thoughts. Otherwise, I will lose my nerve and tear it up._

_Draco._

_

* * *

__Five Things 12/5/07_

_Your bravery._

_How I can't talk around you._

_How everything seems to be so cliché when I'm near you._

_How you want me to know your thoughts- even if you don't like them yourself._

_How you appreciate little things._

_Draco_

_I had no idea. I thought you hated him, I honestly did. Please, never be afraid to tell me anything. Never lose your nerve. You can trust me completely to not tell anyone._

_I think you should try and pay more attention to Harry Potter. _

_Just watch him. If you ask me, he doesn't seem all into your fights either. Maybe the two of you could get along. You never know._

_I am going to have to cut our letters short. I have to go now. I will write to you again tomorrow night. _

_Goodnight, Draco. Sleep well._

_Friend._

_P.S. Please. Tell me everything. I would be upset to think there was something I __**didn't **__know. I have noticed that you are not telling me about any romantic interests. Fear not, I do not imagine you ever falling for me, especially as you don't know me. But if you need anyone, I am here._

* * *

Over the next few days, Draco did watch Potter carefully. He didn't insinuate as many fights, and to his surprise, Potter didn't either. As soon as Draco stopped fighting him, Potter stopped. Once or twice, he even caught Draco off guard with a small smile. Draco found himself smiling back without thinking. 

He was still in communication with this girl. It was driving him mad. Who was she? He had made no mention of any sort of romantic interest to her- although he admitted to himself this was because he had none! Yes, this girl, whoever she was, was brilliant. But he didn't know who she was. He wasn't shallow; he didn't care what she looked like. But what if the letters were an act? It made his head buzz.

After another two weeks of him and Potter being- neutral- he decided on a truce. Be the bigger man. He was walking past Potter in the corridors, by himself for once. He grabbed him and shoved him into an empty classroom; but carefully.

"Potter?" he asked briskly. "You should know that I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you. Can we call a truce?" he asked. He offered his hand, as he had done all those years ago on the Hogwarts Express. He had been refused then, and it had spurned all those years of anger, and fights. But now that anger had faded away.

"Yeah, ok. Truce." Harry said suddenly, shaking Draco's hand. He gave a proper smile and a shocked Draco smiled back.

* * *

Five Things 1/10/07 

_You can raise one eyebrow_

_You can't seem to stop yourself smiling nowadays!_

_You gave your cloak to a first-year when she said she was cold in Hogsmeade_

_You paid for your friend's drinks in The Three Broomsticks_

_Your hair was all windswept and you didn't notice._

_Draco_

_So how was your day today? I hope you had fun in Hogsmeade. You looked pretty happy throughout the whole time. I saw you with one of my letters, even. When your friends went somewhere, you got in out from under your cloak and read it again. You are such a romantic. And yet, you hide from your feelings! _

Draco read this letter and a realization hit him. Oh no. All of his happiness drained out of him. He felt the familiar sore throat and pricks at eyes. He was going to cry.

No, no, he wasn't. He was Draco Malfoy. This girl deserved an answer.

_Friend_

_You have discovered what I could not tell you in our first communications, all those months ago. Almost six months now, in fact. Why I had been so dazed and confused, and the truth is because I am a hopeless romantic. And it is on this subject that I wish to write to you about tonight._

_You see, you told me that half of Hogwarts wanted me. Boys and Girls. I was shocked to learn this at the time. But I have been thinking over it, and I can not deny it any longer._

_I am falling for you._

_Whether this is an act of some sort, I do not know. And I am helpless against it. Because I am falling more and more each time I read one of your letters._

_And yet, I can never love you._

_For you see, I am gay. I could never love a girl, I don't think. And there is one who I cannot help loving. You told me almost four months back that I can write to you of "Romantic Interests". You are my romantic interest. And yet, I will never love you, and it confuses me so._

_As mentioned before, there is another. One that no one can help falling in love with, once you get past the start._

_Draco_

* * *

_Draco, My Dearest Draco_

_Once you get past the start, once you get past the walls, no one can help falling for you. No one. I wish you all the luck in the world, and I am happy for you. And I am sad for myself, shamefully. But your happiness is all that matters to me, truly. _

_All those months ago, I confessed that I wanted you to know that there was someone out there "who likes you". Who likes you. It was a lie. I love you, Draco Malfoy. There are so many things I love about you, as you have seen in all our letters. I could love you forever, Draco Malfoy, and I probably will. Do not feel bad on my account, though. If you feel guilty for even one second, then I will hex you into next week! _

_If this person- this boy- does not return your ardor, he is a fool. But he shall be the luckiest fool of all mankind._

_Friend._

Draco looked at the parchment, tears still welling in his eyes. This girl had clearly been crying thick and fast, and she still wished him all the best. She had loved him. And he was doomed. He had fallen, and fallen, and fallen for her, but he couldn't love her. He was doomed to love one who would never return his feelings, doomed to know how she felt. This had to be the worst torture that anyone could go through. He picked up his quill, and wrote to her for what he thought would be the last time.

My Friend 

_My friend, my friend. How do I begin? Where do I start? I cannot even put these feelings into words. There are tears falling from my eyes as I write this. The eyes that you once noticed for lighting up, or being excited. You will hate the eyes after this. You will hate everything about me._

_I cannot do it. _

_I cannot write to you any more, feeling for you, and loving The Other. It is ripping me in two. The pain is unbearable. You said, once again, all that time ago, that you would understand if I wanted to cease communications. You just wished for a farewell note. I hope desperately that this still stands. I do not need to look under my pillow, where I keep your letters, for the words. They are burned into my brain, written in your ink on my heart._

_Although I do not know you, I can guarantee that I will. I will know you better than anyone else, as I already do. And I always will. I will never forget you. For what is a name, when I know how you think? How your heart beats? Your traits that have made me fall?_

_I want you to be happy. To find a love; a proper love. Not a love for the useless half-boy that I am. Any boy in the world would be happy to have you, and fortunate beyond recognition. You deserve so much that I could never give you._

_All my heart_

_Draco._

_

* * *

__Draco_

_I have but one more letter. Please, read carefully, for this should be my last goodbye. Please, Draco, I want to know who this boy is. I would; I could- never hate you. But I want with all my soul to know him, and to see the two of you bask in your love. For there could be no way on Earth that your love is unrequited._

_As of your final request, I have one of my own: Be happy. Forget me. Or if you cannot, then think of me with no regrets, think of me as the one in the past who will love you. Think of me as a star, shining down and watching over you always. Stars are beautiful, don't you think, Draco? Do not feel remorse, for you are my heartbeat. Remember how I would want you to be happy. I do, Draco. I want you to be happy forever and always. _

_Goodbye, Draco._

_I love you._

_

* * *

__The boys name is Harry Potter._

That was all the note said.

* * *

Daco received no reply, as promised, and he was glad. If he had to see her writing one more time, if he had to smell her scent on the parchment, he would break. He would just shatter into a million pieces. He rolled over in his bed restlessly. Every thought he had linked back to her. Tears leaked out of his eyes silently, streaking the pillow. 

He got out of bed, hair ruffled and pajamas on. He went out of the common room and walked over to The Black Lake. He always came here. It was a cool night, but not cold. Not that Draco felt that. All he could feel was himself slowly freezing. He sat with his back to the Willow Tree, wrapped his arms around himself, and stared at Hogwarts over the lake.

Out of nowhere, Harry appeared next to him. Draco jumped. "Where did you come from?" he demanded. Harry. Oh, God.

"Invisibility Cloak," Harry said, sitting down besides Draco. "Are you cold, Draco?" he asked softly. It was the first time he had ever used Draco's first name. They had been a truce, but they kept the surnames. They had become friends, but kept the surnames. Draco had fell in love, but kept the surnames. And now it was first names.

"No." Draco whispered. It wasn't a lie. As soon as Harry had appeared, Draco's face had flushed, and a warmth had spread right through him. "How did you find me?" _She_ had an invisibility cloak, Draco thought miserably. Everything reminded him of her.

"I have a map. It lets me know where everyone is." Harry answered. Draco barely restrained a howl. She had always known that he was sitting on his bed, or in the Owlry, or wherever. He had never known how she had done that. There was so much he never asked her, so much left to say, before Harry had come in and stolen Draco's outstretched heart.

"Nice night." Harry whispered, moving closer to Draco. There shoulders were touching, and it was like Draco's nerves were screaming. He nodded, fighting back tears.

"You can see the stars." Harry whispered again. A tear trickled down Draco's cheek. But he made no attempt to move, or wipe it away. Harry hadn't noticed.

"Stars are beautiful, don't you think, Draco?" he asked. "They watch down over you, like they're thinking of you. It always reminds me of a poem. My Mum made me a cushion cover with it on. She left it to me before she died. "_Somewhere There's Someone Who Dreams Of Your Smile. They Find In Your Presence That Life Is Worth While. So When You Are Lonely, Please Remember It's True: Somebody, Somewhere Is Always Thinking Of You."_" He chanted softly. Draco completely froze. He thought he was just going to fall over and die.

Harry moved around so he was now nose to nose with Draco. "I don't recall ever actually saying that I was a girl." He breathed, his breath tickling Draco's nose. "For you see, you being gay wouldn't be a problem. Because I'm gay too. And you are _my _Romantic Interest." He didn't move, letting Draco decide what to do. Harry wouldn't blame him for killing him. He wouldn't blame him for running away. He wouldn't blame him for hexing him. After all, he had tricked Draco shamlessly. He had caused him all that pain. He deserved whatever he got.

But instead, Draco kissed him.

* * *

" _Ten Things I Love About You_

_I love how you have a really shifty smile when you are thinking about me and not listening to your friends. _

_I love the way that you blush whenever I do one single smirk at you._

_I love the way that you always remember important days; like my birthday. Or letter anniversaries. _

_I love how you don't care what anyone else thinks._

_I love the way you hold my hand and then glare at everyone who pulls a face._

_I love the way that you mess your hair up whenever you're near me because you know I like it._

_I love how your tie is always really messy and loose._

_I love your glasses _

_I love your taste in boxers! _

_I love that we're writing notes instead of paying attention in class, and you don't care._

_So, Harry, what do you want to do tonight? I've been thinking about it and I guess we could…"_

Snape trailed off, his eyes bulging as he read further down the letter. Oh, dear. This wasn't working. He had caught Potter and Malfoy passing notes in his class. He had thought by reading them out he would embarrass them, but it only seemed to be embarrassing him. Oh! How did _Malfoy_ learn about those things? He threw the letter back on Potter's desk like it was going to kill him. He was only a few millimeters from running out of the room screaming "My eyes! My eyes!" Potter gave a smirk at him and a wink at Malfoy. Then Malfoy slowly licked his lips at Potter, causing Snape to be pushed those few millimeters.

As he ran off, Harry and Draco got up and walked out of the room, Harry pocketing the letter. The class erupted into whoops and cheers, before they joined them in running out of the classroom.

"I love…the way you wrinkle your nose when I make a bad joke." Harry said.

"I love how you always shiver when I touch your scar." Draco said.

"I love how…you can't wait for me to come and find you, and you always come to me!" Harry said with a laugh.

"I love how you laugh when you say things that **aren't** **true**!" Draco said in mock anger, before jumping on Harry and tickling him mercilessly.

Five minutes later, they were lying on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, still giggling from the tickling. Harry had his arms around Draco and held him close.

"I love you." He said.

"I love how you love me!" Draco teased. At Harry's fake-glare, he amended it.

"I love you." He said softly.

And so Dark-Prince-Draco leant down and kissed The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Love on the lips. As they lay there in each others arms, lips connected, bodies entangled, hearts beating together, he knew he was safe. Wherever life took him, whatever it threw at him, he would always have Harry, his star, watching over. And Draco thought stars _were_ beautiful.


End file.
